Fred Jones
Fred Jones is the leader of the gang in the Scooby-Doo franchise. He was voiced by Frank Welker in all series that featured him, except A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. He has a round nose and short blonde hair. Baclground Outfits In the 1990s direct-to-video movies and in the 2000s series What's New, Scooby-Doo?, Fred's outfit was given an update, with the removal of his tie and two blue stripes added to his sleeves. Personality He is often shown constructing various Rube Goldberg traps for villains, which Scooby-Doo and/or Shaggy would often set off by mistake, only for the villain to wind up captured by the trap anyway. Fred leads the group in solving mysteries and often orders the gang to split up to search for clues. Fred usually takes Daphne with him while Shaggy and Scooby go off by themselves, although he would sometimes send Velma along with Shaggy and Scooby. He is also very muscular, as seen in Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!, as well as a few episodes of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. In A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, Fred was depicted as being slightly less intelligent than he usually was and more clueless to his surroundings, and was often believing in crazy legends such as Bigfoot and mole people, and in each episode would usually blame the crime on the neighborhood bully Red Herring, whose name is a play on the idiom red herring. However, he would almost always be wrong, and would usually be followed by an insult from Red Herring. This was also carried over to more recent Scooby-Doo productions, most notably What's New, Scooby-Doo? and Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, though the Red Herring and mythical creature obsessions were dropped (replaced with obsessions for traps, martial arts, wrestling, and bench-pressing). He is shown to be hopeless at speaking any language other than English (in an episode of What's New, Scooby Doo?, Fred is learning to speak French - badly - and Daphne suggests he just sticks to saying 'wee-wee', to which he replies, "I already did that before we left the hotel"). Fred is named after Fred Silverman, who insisted the character be named after him, apparently as a condition of the show being picked up. Other performers * The version of Fred featured in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, in which Fred is still a child, is voiced by Carl Stevens (Welker voiced Fred's uncle, Eddie, in one episode). * In Warner Bros.' two live-action Scooby-Doo feature films and the Robot Chicken sketch (in which they encounter Jason Voorhees), he is played by Freddie Prinze, Jr.. * In Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins, Robbie Amell portrays Fred as a brunette rather than a blond. Although it is never explained why in the film, the real reason is because it took too long to get Amell ready for the production and they decided just to leave his hair the way it is; however, in the sequel, Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster, he receives his blond haircut. In addition it has to be confirmed there will be a third and final film in the Scooby Doo prequel series and due to this being the final prequel movie it's likely Fred will return to his blonde status by the end of the third film. Objects Traps Flashlight Magnifying Glass Scooby-Snacks Cell Phone Appearances Television Films Printed Media Video games Merchandise Theme Parks Relationships Relationships of Fred shown or mentioned during the series include: Scooby-Doo Shaggy Rogers Velma Dinkley Skip and Peggy Jones Fred's parents. Tim Conway (who had previously guest-starred as himself in episodes of The New Scooby-Doo Movies) and Edie McClurg voice Skip and Peggy in Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!, Gary Cole of Pineapple Express and Kath Soucie voice Skip and Peggy in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. On Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorpated, Fred's father is the mayor of Crystal Cove. He is self-centered and more interested in his status as town mayor and keeping the town's tourist industry going, something he tries to force on his son. In this version Fred's father is Fred Jones Sr., not Skip. But it is possible that Skip is a nickname and his real name has always been Fred(erick Herman) Jones, Sr. (see below). Eddie Jones Fred's uncle. The publisher of the tabloid newspaper The National Exaggerator. The Count von Jones Fred's uncle. The count runs a museum and lives in a castle near a factory that makes specialized coffins. Uncle Karl Fred's uncle, who runs a cheese shop near Lake Michigan in Wisconsin. * An uncle in the United States Air Force, who works for a space agency. * Another military uncle, who is first cymbalist in the United States Marine Corps band. Mentioned in the New Scooby-Doo Movies episode with Sonny & Cher. * A 3-year-old nephew. Mentioned in the New Scooby-Doo Movies episode that guest-starred Davy Jones, "The Haunted Horseman of Hagglethorn Hall". This does mean that, presumably, Fred has at least one sibling. Jed Jones Fred's cousin working for Monstrous Fright and Magic. Jed is voiced by Chris Edgerly. Arlene Wilcox Fred's cousin living in Salem, Massachusetts, accused of being possessed by an ancestor burned at the stake for witchcraft. Fred Jones, Sr. Fred's father and mayor of Crystal Cove in Mystery Incorporated (see above). Pamela Anderson Fred's love interest in the first Scooby-Doo film. Pamela asks Fred to thank him for saving Coolsville from The Luna Ghost. Alice May Fred's new love interest in the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated episode The Legend of Alice May. Daphne is upset when Fred and Alice are going to have a prom date tonight. Shaggy and Velma are going to have a prom date on their relationship at the prom. Daphne is disappointed that she wants to go to the prom with Fred. Alice is arrested when Fred and Daphne are having their breakup. Comics Reception Members of the fanbase of the original Scooby-Doo speculated that Fred and Daphne Blake had a romantic attraction to one another.Sigesmund, B.J. "The Inside Dope." Newsweek. June 14, 2002. Available at Lexis-Nexis.Breznican, Anthony. "Are hidden meanings present in the 'Scooby-Doo' movie?, Filmmakers and cast members say some hints are there, but won't be understood by children." Philadelphia Inquirer. June 20, 2002. D10 Features Magazine. Retrieved on December 12, 2010. The makers of the Scooby-Doo film originally planned to refer to the rumor by including a scene where Fred asks to stay with Daphne, using the presence of a toothbrush to imply that he wanted to stay with Daphne for the night. The scene was not included in the final version of the film. Gallery Trivia References Category:Characters Category:American characters Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Scooby-Doo characters Category:Animated characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Watercooler Category:Detectives Category:Journalists Category:Live-action characters Category:Lovers Category:Law Enforcements Category:Hanna-Barbera characters Category:Ruby-Spears characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Kids Category:Johnny Bravo Category:Johnny Bravo Characters Category:Comic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Geniuses Category:Adults Category:Characters voiced by Frank Welker